


bolt

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Universe, Enemies, M/M, idk if i'd call this smut but there's sex so it gets an E rating, law is a bitch, smoker has a lot of unresolved anger, this sure is A Fic huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law always complains during sex, but Smoker keeps coming back anyway.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	bolt

**Author's Note:**

> a while ago i wrote like 200 words of this with the prompt "against the wall" and i liked it but couldn't justify posting it alone
> 
> so now you get this

It wasn’t something they ever discussed. It always just sort of _happened,_ whether they expected it to or not. Neither of them ever voiced their opinions on the matter, but since it kept happening, one could assume they were both on board with the arrangement.

Simply put: Sometimes, when the circumstances allowed it, Law and Smoker fucked.

The current circumstances were very convenient, it seemed, as they happened to be docked on the same island at the same time. They only exchanged a few words before they ended up on Law’s ship— his crew trusted him, maybe a little too much, and barely flinched at the sight of a Vice Admiral entering their ship.

That brought them where they were now, all the way down in the infirmary with the door firmly shut.

Law never expected a marine to be _gentle_ with him, but a little more consideration for his comfort would have been nice. Smoker had him pinned to the wall, his chest trapping Law flush against the cool metal surface. He’d be alright with it, maybe, if it was his back and not his cheek that was pressing directly up against a bolt in the wall. But this was just plain uncomfortable, and no amount of Smoker thrusting into him was going to distract him from that fact.

He reached around behind him until a shaky hand landed on Smoker’s stomach, which he gave a firm push. A groan of frustration sounded off behind him, and his movements slowed to a stop. _“What?”_ Smoker spat. Law just responded with another shove against his abs, which finally got him to pull out and back up. “What is it? Use your words, brat.”

Law let out a sigh of relief as he stood up straight again, rubbing the red mark the bolt left on his cheek. Without a word, he turned to face Smoker, leaned back against the wall, and lifted a leg to hike it up around his hips. “You may continue.”

With a roll of his eyes, Smoker pushed Law back up against the wall and tried to pick up where they left off. He found his rhythm pretty quickly, and soon enough, they were both panting and groaning again. They were both getting close, and they both knew it. These encounters never lasted very long since Smoker was in such a goddamn hurry all the time, but if anything, he was efficient.

Of course, the peace didn’t last very long, because Law had to air another grievance.

“You can go faster than that, Mr. Smoker,” he said, his voice nice and controlled despite the fact that he was currently being railed into the wall. “Come on. Put your back into it.”

Smoker would argue that it wasn’t Law’s bitching that spurred him on to go faster, but in fact, the pure rage he felt towards the other man. Either way, Law seemed satisfied enough with the change in pace, judging by the way his head fell back and he squeezed his thighs around Smoker’s hips.

Law came first— Smoker made sure of it, because there was usually a 15-second window after an orgasm where Law would shut up and stop nagging him, and Smoker liked to come during that window. He wrapped an arm around Law’s waist to keep him upright, and after a few more rolls of his hips, he was groaning with his own release.

Smoker’s least favorite part about their encounters— other than his choice of partner, perhaps— was when they had to collect themselves and part ways. It was nothing sentimental, of course; He just hated the awkwardness of it all.

Luckily, as they’d been in quite a hurry, Smoker just had to tuck himself back into his pants. He watched as Law bent over to pick up his discarded jeans, somehow completely calm despite the events that transpired about forty-five seconds ago.

“We’d better be above water when I walk out of this room,” Smoker said as he grabbed his jitte from where it was propped up against the wall. He _was_ on a pirate ship, after all. He wasn’t going to take any chances.

“I assure you, if we submerged in that span of time, you would notice,” Law said as he zipped up his jeans. He opened his mouth again, as if to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. Both their heads whipped around just in time to see a small group of marines in the doorway, led by none other than Captain Tashigi herself.

Before Law even had a moment to ponder how the hell they’d gotten onto his ship in the first place, Smoker whipped around to pin Law to the wall with his jitte. The tip of it was digging into his sternum, and the pain in combination with the seastone was enough to make him dizzy.

“I have things under control here,” Smoker barked at his subordinates, “I don’t need a rescue mission.” 

Law’s mobility was limited, but he still reached out for his nodachi, which had been leaning against the wall near Smoker’s own weapon. However, just as his fingers brushed the handle, a blow to the back of his head knocked him out cold.

To say that Law was surprised to wake up in a recovery bed would be an understatement. 

While he was incredibly disoriented, the familiarity of the room gave him a bit of comfort. His head ached, but there was an ice pack between him and the pillow that was helping somewhat.

“So, Captain, care to explain what the hell happened while we were gone?”

Law’s gaze flickered to the desk across the room, where Shachi was sitting with his arms crossed. “I’m… not quite sure,” Law replied. He was trying to piece together what he could remember, but the headache was awfully distracting. “How did I end up in a bed?”

“Well, we got back to the ship, and passed by some marines on the way,” Shachi explained, “And when we got here, that Smoker guy was leaving the infirmary, and you were on the floor. When he saw us, he just turned into a cloud of smoke and left. You didn’t seem like you were hurt, though, there’s just a bump on your head.”

Law furrowed his brow as he reached around to the back of his head. There was definitely a tender spot, but it was really the only part of him that hurt. “You know, I... can’t say I’m too sure what happened, either.”


End file.
